1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gate formation and more specifically to a method of forming a self-aligned damascene gate with an attendant contact or contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication of an integrated circuit involves numerous processing steps. After impurity regions have been deposited within a semiconductor substrate and gate areas defined upon the substrate, interconnect routing is formed on the semiconductor topography and connected to contact areas to form an integrated circuit. The entire process of making an ohmic contact to the contact areas and routing interconnect material between ohmic contacts is described generically as "metalization". This process, as is well known can involve electrically conductive materials other than metals per se. Nevertheless, as the complexity of integrated circuits has increased, the complexity of the metalization composition has also increased.
In such circuits, a junction is generally configured near a gate conductor within a substrate. Earlier contact structures involved depositing an interlevel dielectric over the junctions and gate conductors, and then etching an opening or window through the interlevel dielectric directly above the junctions to which contact is to be made. This etching, however, involved numerous problems. For example, the contact window opening required an additional masking step. Unfortunately, the mask is often times misaligned with the junction, resulting in an increase in junction capacitance. Additionally, opening a window of minimum size through a relatively thick interlevel dielectric is, by its nature, problematic. In order to achieve a relatively anisotropic etch, a plasma etch is required, leaving deleterious amounts of etch byproducts (e.g., polymers) at the base of the opening. Still further, difficulties arise whenever the interconnect material must extend over the interlevel dielectric and into the relatively small opening through the interlevel dielectric. Most conventional interconnect materials, such as aluminum, were unable to fill the openings without "cusping", or without encountering step coverage at the juncture between the window and the interlevel dielectric surface.
More modem contact structures make use of contacts which are self-aligned with the junctions. More specifically, those contacts are referred to as self-aligned silicides, or so called "salicides". A salicide process involves depositing a metal across the semiconductor topography, and then reacting the metal only in regions where silicon molecules are present. As a result of this reaction step, silicides form only at the upper surfaces of the junctions and the upper surfaces of the polysilicon gate conductors. A region between the junctions and the gate conductor upper surfaces is often provided with a sidewall spacer generally formed from silicon dioxide (oxide).
An interlevel dielectric is formed after the suicides are self-aligned to the silicon-bearing underlayers. This interlevel dielectric undergoes a patterned etch over the regions to which contact must be made. However, the pattern etch placement is not deemed as crucial as the etch needed to form a contact window in pre-salicide processes.
More specifically, the etch to the underlying salicide need only contact a portion of the salicide and need not be carefully bounded to the entire perimeter of the salicide. Another advantage to using a salicide, beyond its self-aligned properties, is the retained purity of the silicon-based material prior to silicide growth.
Silicide is grown upon and into the junctions without necessarily having to pre-clean those surfaces of interlevel dielectric etch byproducts commonly encountered in pre-salicide techniques.
Nevertheless, the techniques which are currently employed in prevailing art gate dielectric formations, gate deposition and patterning and contact formation are carried out sequentially. Accordingly, at high densities gate profile, contact misalignment and salicide bridging are all causes of performance and yield degradation.